Avenger's Tower
by MarvelLuver
Summary: In the Avenger's tower, obviously there will be some interesting things going on, but do you think it will all be fun and games? Romanogers and Clintasha both implied. Lots of friendly banter and jokes. Enjoy! :D (Spoilers for Iron Man 2 and Avengers) Avengers!Whump
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where is that coming from?!" Steve yelled, grabbing the wall and pounding against the floor of Avenger's tower as Jarvis _tried_ to welcome him.

"_That_ is not a that! _That _is Jarvis, my robot butler," Tony said proudly, removing Steve's hands from the wall.

"Right, my bad. Silly me thinking you could live without a robot butler," Steve said, annoyed.

"If you don't want to move in with the rest of us, just say so!" Tony said dramatically, flinging his arms above his head as they entered the avengers tower main sitting room with the big window and the entrance to Tony's landing platform.

"He leaves, and I'll kill you," Natasha yelled from the sofa, where she was using Clint's lap as a foot rest.

"Right, Capsicle, meet home, home, meet Capsicle," Tony said quickly.

Natasha devilishly smiled from the sofa.

All the sudden the lower, left side of the window broke into shards of glass and in flew a happy-looking Thor with something wrapped protectively under his arm.

"Thor! I showed you the door! This is the twentieth time I will have to replace the window!" Tony yelled at the demigod.

"My apologies, but I was in a hurry to bring back my latest load of pop tarts," Thor said, tossing an entire box full of them into the 15 slot toaster Tony had purchased when it was obvious Thor needed it.

"Great," Tony said under his breath, summoning dummy to clean up the mess.

There were satisfied sounds of eating pop tarts from the kitchen, then there was the sound of annoyance as Thor shouted, "ANOTHER!"

Just as dummy had cleaned most of the glass up, Thor flew through the window again and created an even larger hole.

"Jarvis! Order every pop tart on the planet! Have them shipped directly to the tower!" Tony yelled with his head thrown back.

"Certainly sir," Jarvis piped from the speakers.

"So is this how every morning goes?" Steve whisper to Bruce as he casually sat on the couch.

"Basically," Bruce said tiredly.

"Sounds... fun," Steve replied sarcastically.

"So, who wants to try to lift Thor's hammer while he's gone?!" Tony yelled happily, calling his suit to him.

"Is this another of the many morning routines?" Steve whispered again to Bruce.

"Not yet..." Bruce said, standing up as Tony locked his metal fingers around the hammer's handle.

**So, what'd you think? I'm probably going to continue this story with fluff chapters such as this one. Ideas? Suggestions? Review, Follow, Favorite, and Comment \/\/\/\/!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Almost got it, just gotta position... ugghh... my feet... ughghgh... Correctly!" Tony struggled to lift the hammer.

"My turn." Clint said, shooing Tony away.

He clasped his fingers around the stiff wooden handle and tried desperately to lift it.

"Okay, don't kill yourself," Natasha said jokingly, removing Clint's fingers from the hammer one by one.

She tried for a moment to lift it, but to save herself from the embarrassment, she stopped quickly.

"May I?" Bruce said, his fingers becoming a dark shade of green along with the rest of him.

The Hulk struggled to lift it and eventually turned back into Bruce Banner and gave up.

"Alright Cap, it's up to you," Tony said, shoving Steve off the couch and towards the hammer.

"I'm not gonna be able to..." Steve said as if it were obvious, but to humor them, he grasped the handle and gave it a tug. Surprisingly enough, the hammer budged and Steve jumped back in shock.

"Wow, I need me some of this serum stuff," Tony said happily.

"Good luck," Steve stated, then returned to the couch as a happy and excited looking demigod broke yet another part of the window and soared toward the toaster.

"I GOT MORE POP TARTS! WORRY NOT, MY TINY FRIENDS!" Thor yelled, shoving a pop tart into every slot of the 15 slot toaster.

"We were worried...?" Clint whispered to everyone other than Thor.

"I was devastated when we ran out of Pop Tarts," Natasha said, dramatically putting a hand to her forehead and pretending to faint in devastation.

"Haha," Steve said, grabbing a piece of metal that Tony must've left on the coffee table and began to examine it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tony yelled, running over and scooping the piece of metal up from Steve's gentle grasp.

"Sorry, it didn't look delicate," Steve said defensively.

"This, my friend, is the last piece of machinery to add to my new sock-sorter!" Tony yelled as if it were the most amazing thing in the entire world.

"My bad, I'll never do it again, Mr. SockSorter." Steve said, giving Tony a playful salute.

"Oh, lay off him, Stark," Natasha said casually, putting her feet back on Clint's lap and beginning to read a book.

"I'd listen, last time I disobeyed Mommy-Tasha, she stabbed me in the leg," Clint said with a look of loathing aimed at Natasha's sweet-looking face.

Steve and Tony sat on the couch quietly after that.

**Hope you enjoyed, chapter 3 will come out depending on how many reviews, favorites, follows etc., so review-it-up! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha eventually got up off the couch, "I'm going to go train," she said, which relieved Steve and Tony greatly.

"Okay, she's crazy..." Steve said, hiding the whole, "But in a cute way..." part.

"You'll get used to her." Clint said, since he had gotten quite used to Natasha's ways.

"My friends! I believe I need many more pop tarts!" Thor called from the kitchen, coming out into the sitting room with cinnamon and icing all over his face.

Thor then flew out the window, effectively breaking another fourth of it.

"He's gonna pay for that," Tony said.

"Don't hold your breath," Clint said.

Steve got up off the couch, "I'm gonna go check out the training room."

As Steve entered the elevator, Clint whispered loudly to the others, "It's not just the training room he's interested in."

Tony and Bruce both laughed, Tony more so than Bruce.

"So the spider... And the block of ice... Sounds like the start of a bad joke," Tony said as the doors closed in front of Steve and he descended to the training floor.

**So... How are you guys liking it? I've written things like this before, but never made them public. So I'd really really really appreciate it if you had any comments or suggestions for me. Constructive criticism welcome! **

**Thanks for the ongoing support on my stories, you guys really brighten up my day :D!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Steve arrived on the training floor, he grabbing a punching bag off the ground and latched it easily to a hook on the ceiling.

"Hey," Natasha said, taking a break from throwing knives in targets by grabbing a water bottle and taking a long gulp.

"Hi," Steve replied, giving his punching bag a welcoming whack.

"So are you staying?" Natasha asked when she had thrown a dozen knives all through the same target, directly in the center every time.

"I'm not sure yet. Fury wants me to... He said it was easier to keep us alive if we were all in the same place," Steve replied, a smile sneaking onto his face at the memory.

"Well, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think staying is your best option," Natasha said cooly, tossing three knives at once, all hitting the center of three different targets.

"It's scary how accurate you are," Steve said instead of replying to her comment.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," she said modestly, "And then there's the whole _I've spent my entire life doing this _thing."

"Right," Steve said, thinking about the stories he'd pried out of Clint about how unsure of her he'd been at first.

"Does Thor stay down here all the time or does he go back to space on weekends?" Steve teased, suddenly feeling as if he should lighten the mood.

His fist slammed fiercely into the punching bag and he kept it there as the power radiated through the bag.

"He comes and goes," Natasha replied honestly.

Natasha grabbed five knives, placing two in her belt and one in her boot while keeping one in each hand.

She threw the two in her hands, piercing the center of two human-shaped targets. She whipped the two out of her belt and threw them in opposite directions, ripping the fabric off the center of a foam dummy. The last one she threw in the air above her and it barely stuck in the ceiling, then it began to wiggle and it would have fallen into Natasha's head if Steve hadn't been so impressed as to stare. When the knife started coming down, he abandoned the punching bag and crashed into her, barely escaping the blow of the knife.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do," Natasha said breezily, as if she had no doubt that Steve would come running to her rescue.

"You're insane." Steve decided, lifting himself off the black widow.

"And you're predictable," she countered, slowly making her way through the elevator doors and then allowing them to close briskly behind her.

"Predictable?" Steve said to the empty training room, "Me?!"

When Steve arrived back in the main room of Avenger's Tower, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were eating take-out on the couches and chairs.

"-ust doesn't make any sense, I mean, if the converters had been set correctly, it wouldn't have imploded," Tony said, mostly to Bruce since everyone else was ignoring them while they spoke in their science bubble.

"But what about the cooling syst- Steve!" Bruce said, and everyone turned to see Steve exit the elevator and almost shyly come toward the group who seemed oddly comfortable together.

"Want some take-out? Boxes are in the kitchen." Tony said, pointing toward the opened entry to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Steve said, entering the kitchen and grabbing a plastic fork and a container of Chinese food.

He came back and joined the rest of them. Surprisingly them seemed almost happy to have him be part of their conversation, talking about anything and everything as they ate.

**Sooo, I'm kinda leaning towards Clintasha, but then I'm like "Romanogers is so adorable..." Anywho, I think Clintasha would work better with the story.**

**Enjoy the chapter and I hope you eagerly await the next one!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite to make my day! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clint and Natasha occupied a large couch, though with their legs along the sides they filled up the entire couch.

Natasha's head was leaning gently against Clint's shoulder and it was clear to see that he was enjoying it.

Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce with an occasional comment from Natasha or Thor, were having a discussion about whether it would harm or help the inhabitants of the city to have all six of them constantly in the building in the center of New York.

"I doubt anyone would try to attack us openly, especially after the Chitauri invasion," Steve said.

Tony shuddered at the memory, but fought to stay on topic, "With the transparent shields up 24/7 on the rooftop, defending the tower wouldn't be an issue, unless they came from the streets."

"No, if someone attacked, it'd be from the air, attacking from the streets is suicidal. They'd be fish in a barrel," Bruce replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What if they had retro reflector thingies, then they could attack from the streets and we couldn't see them," Clint said, trying to be helpful.

"Retro Reflective Panels, and no, they couldn't do that. The way the panels work wouldn't allow them to stay stealth while attacking," Tony said knowingly, waving the problem away.

Clint nodded, then leaned back into the couch against Natasha, who gave him a look that said, _Good try _with a hint of, _You will never break through the science walls of Tony Stark. _

Clint shook his head and grabbed his drink off the table.

"So we keep the upper shields up 24/7, the street's safe, problem solved," Steve said, as if there were no variables.

"For now," Tony said, pulling a holographic version of the streets surrounding the tower up along with a shrunk version of the tower itself.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, being the only one in the room able to sense certain ways Tony became skeptical of certain things.

"Well... This road is opened all the way to the edge of the city, leaving an open path from the outside of the city to the tower," Tony said, shaking his head in aggravation.

"How long has this tower been here?" Steve said, suddenly becoming bored with the topic.

"Nearly three years, counting the time it was bashed in by aliens," Tony said, keeping his face expressionless, but really preferring to steer away from the memory.

"And has anyone other than the Chitauri ever threatened said tower since?" Steve requested.

"Nope," Tony said, grabbing his own drink.

"Then why are we even talking about this? No one is going to attack the tower," Steve said with a _This is the obvious answer _painted clearly on his face.

Natasha nodded, "I'm going to bed."

She got off the couch, leaving her hand against Clint's until the last possible second. Then she was gone for the night.

"I agree with Steven, there is no danger here, my friends. Until there's a pop tart shortage, then there will be many issues," Thor said, then went toward his own room to sleep.

Tony pinched his nose, then followed the demigod and the assassin down the hall to his own room.

Everyone else scattered, Clint went to bed, Bruce went to finish things in his lab, and Steve stayed in the main room for a while longer, slowly sipping his drink and looking out the window at the city that was alive with lights.

**May I just say, this is my favorite chapter so far that I've written. I don't know exactly why, but it was fun to write a casual ****_having dinner and talking about super hero stuff _****scene.**

**Anywho, favorite, follow, and of course REVIEW! :D To make me suppppppeeerrrr-HAPPY! XD**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and support,**

**-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning, Natasha was the first awake, slowly slipping into the main room and then into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and placed it under the coffee maker, typing in a regular caffeinated black coffee.

"Stark, you have too much free time..." she whispered to herself as her coffee entered the cup faster than any other machine she'd ever used. Of course Tony would spend all that time making a coffee machine.

At least he stopped boasting about how awesome his sock sorter was... Natasha thought to herself, then flipped around swiftly as she heard a sound from the living room couch.

She quickly scanned the couch from the entrance of the kitchen and found a half asleep Steve on the couch, his empty glass from last night appearing on the coffee table.

"You fell asleep out here?" Natasha spoke, approaching the couch.

"I started thinking about things..." Steve said, as if he was still wedged in between his thoughts and sleep.

"About who?" Natasha asked, reading his tone and the way his eyes darted around to make certain they weren't being listened in on.

"How'd you kno-" he didn't bother finishing that statement.

"Who?" she pressed, sitting down on the chair next to his couch.

"You think Tony would tell us if something was bothering him?" Steve finally got out, feverishly looking around his shoulder, expecting an unhappy billionaire to come crashing down on him.

"No," she said, almost too quickly, "When Fury sent me to keep an eye on him, he was dying and he didn't tell anyone."

Steve's eyes widened and then a still three-fourths asleep Clint came stumbling down the hall and into the kitchen. He came back out to sit on the couch with a steamy cup of coffee and a confused look on his face when he saw Natasha and Steve in the main room looking very secretive.

"What? Were you planning a surprise party?" Clint said with an annoyed edge in his voice. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Natasha get all cozy with Steve was _not _cool with him.

"Just talking," Natasha said, spinning lies out of her tongue like it was easy, "About the discussion last night, about the tower."

Steve's jaw nearly fell opened when he heard the black widow lie to the one person he thought knew everything about her.

Maybe they aren't as close as they seem... Steve wondered.

Natasha left the room and just as she turned the corner of the hallway, Steve caught her hand going up to her face, wiping away a lone tear.

He left Clint to sip his coffee in peace and followed Natasha to the rooftop where she stood by the railing crying.

"Natasha..." Steve said, as if he thought she didn't know he was there.

"I've never lied to him..." Natasha almost whispered.

"You did it for a good reason," Steve replied, shyly approaching her.

"He thought he could trust me, and I lied to him," Natasha said, holding the railing stiffly.

"Tell him what we were talking about, just tell him the truth, I _doubt _he'd be dumb enough to tell Tony," Steve said honestly, opening the path to the roof access door.

"You're right... I'm sorry, um, forget you saw me, like this," Natasha stumbled on words, in a way Steve thought the black widow never would.

Clint had noticed Natasha's uneasiness and now waited for her as if they had previously agreed in her room, sitting on the chair by her bullet proof window.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said when she opened the door and found Clint sitting there.

He sensed that she had lied the second the words left her mouth, but now, without the presence of Captain America, he could call her out.

"I know," Clint said, as if those were the only two words in the world that could make it better.

"He didn't want to embarrass Tony, that's who we were talking about, Steve thought something was bothering him, and after what happened when Fury sent me there... I thought he was right." Natasha said quickly, as if her information was going to evaporate from her mind in seconds.

Clint put his hand on her face and brushed back a loose strand of her brilliant red hair, "I guess were even now, remember when I lied about that thing...?" Clint asked, immediately grasping hold of Natasha's attention.

"Don't even _try _to talk to me about Budapest." Natasha said, playfully plugging her ears.

Clint smiled when she smiled and then they went back out to the main room where the rest of the group was gathered around the television watching something that had the title on the bottom of the screen, "_SHIELD BASE DESTROYED LATE LAST NIGHT BY UNKNOWN SOURCE"._

Of course, this wasn't a regular program or news station, this was Stark's secure server where SHIELD kept them up to date on things and when they were needed.

**So, what happened to the SHEILD base!? If you have any ideas, leave them below \/!**

**I'm thinking that I'll somehow incorporate Scarlett Witch and Quick Silver, just because it's killing me not to know what the plot line of AOU is. (I'll just make up my own :D)**

**Like always, it'd be wonderful if you could take a moment and Favorite, Follow, or Review! **

**Thanks for the amazing support and reviews from the previous chapters, I'm so happy to see so many of you enjoying my story :D!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Tony spoke, deja vu filled the room, "I can get there faster."

Everyone seemed too distracted to care though, "What do you think could destroy an entire base that quickly?" Natasha asked aloud, welcoming anyone to answer.

"Not a bomb," Bruce said, he had helped design the walls, and theres no way every single one of the walls would cave in because of a simple bomb.

"Loki?" Clint suggested.

"He's imprisoned upon Asgard!" Thor said during a mouthful of pop tart.

"Let's go, quinjet's on the roof," Steve said, clicking a button on his commlink.

Tony tapped a button on his phone and when they got to the roof, his suit was waiting for him.

Natasha grabbed her guns and Clint's bow, handing it carefully over to the archer while he assembled his quiver.

Bruce brought nothing.

Steve grabbed his shield, Thor summoned his hammer.

The door to the quinjet closed and Tony and Thor took off flying towards the destroyed base.

* * *

When the quinjet landed, Tony and Thor were already there, examining pieces of debris and seeing if anything or anyone survived.

* * *

_"Who are they, brother?" Scarlett Witch whispered to her brother as they hid nearby while the avengers looked around the building they had escaped from, then destroyed._

_"Earth's mightiest heroes," Quick Silver recalled, having seen them on computer screens and posters while they were in the cells near the offices._

_"Can we destroy them?" Scarlett asked casually, as if destruction was her nature._

_"No, they are good. They will be impressed if we show them our powers," Quick Silver replied, standing up off the muddy, swampy terrain and approaching the avengers slowly and carefully, his sister coming behind him._

* * *

"Who are you?!" Tony demanded to the unknown people, holding his repulsers up threateningly.

"I am Silver, this is my sister, Scarlett," the white haired man said, pointing to the red haired girl.

"Did you destroy this place?" Tony asked, perplexed as to why they weren't afraid of his weapons.

"Yes, we did," Silver replied.

"How?!" Tony asked, the rest of the avengers slowly getting nearer to him.

"I did," Scarlett piped up, almost proudly.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"They kept us locked up, I disliked that," she said sweetly, almost happily.

"How did you destroy the entire building if you were locked up?" Steve said, a few feet behind Tony, his shield raised threateningly.

"Like this," Scarlett said, wringing her fingers together, then pushing them apart. She held her hands towards Tony and opened them quickly.

The suit began malfunctioning and sparking as it was tossed backwards, into the rubble of the building.

Tony was forced to eject from the smoldering suit and came out coughing and surprised.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, keeping his shield raised. His teammates came before his enemies.

"I'm fine," Tony said, standing up and looking towards the quinjet, wondering if he should go back to it or stay here.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Clint yelled, notching an arrow.

"Prove it," Silver said, "Give me your weapons."

"No," Natasha said.

"Then I will take them!" Silver said angrily.

He disappeared along with everyones weapons, then reappeared in the same position moments later, holding all the weapons. Even the ones Natasha had hidden in her socks and sleeves.

"He's rather fast..." Thor whispered to Steve.

"I noticed," Steve replied.

**Did you like Quick Silver and Scarlett Witch? I think they were cool, personally.**

**What should happen now? Avengers vs Magic Twins fight? Or they become friends?**

**Hmmm, let me know below \/\/\/\/\/!**

**Take a moment to Review, Follow, and Favorite if you'd like chapter 8 sooner rather than later!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, enough," Steve said when it was obvious they were at a stalemate, neither wanting to attack, but neither waiting to concede.

"You are all below us," Silver said angrily, appearing behind the group.

"Silver, that's enough from you," Scarlett said, lifting her hands and tossing the speedy silver being into the rubble.

"We are not here to harm you," Scarlett turned to the group, "I am Scarlett Witch, this is my idiot of a brother, Quick Silver."

"Nice to meet you, and about that whole _no harming us thing? _What do you call DESTROYING my suit?! That is beyond harm! That is... There should be a LAW against destroying _my suits!_" Tony yelled, approaching the red haired witch.

"I would not be so close to me if I were you," Scarlett replied, signaling to the silver streak coming through the air towards Tony.

He knocked Tony to the ground in moments, throwing his fist angrily into his face.

"Stop it!" Natasha screamed angrily, kicking the silver being onto his side, away from a rather beat-up Tony.

"We're leaving," Natasha said, grabbing Tony's arm to help him up.

"Good idea," Tony said, uncomplaining.

The six of them backed away from the silver streak and the red haired witch, but as they reached the ramp leading to the quinjet, the silver man appeared in front of them in a blur.

"I apologize." is all he said.

"Get out of our way, silver menace." Thor said in an angry tone, twisting his hammer's handle around his fingers carefully.

"I said, I apologize!" Silver said, as if that meant they could forget any of the last few minutes just through those two words.

Steve, in front of Tony, who was in front of Natasha, shoved past the man and into the quinjet, followed by the other three.

The silver man backed off the ramp in confusion as the quinjet took off, as if he wondered how they couldn't have accepted his lovely apology. All he wanted now was to prove his loyalty.

And he thought he knew just how to do it.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Natasha said, sitting down next to Tony in the quinjet, who had multiple bruises on his face and a cut lip.

"That guy... Who was he?" Tony said instead, looking to Thor.

"Do not look at me, I have no idea where such a creature would originate from," Thor said, rubbing his fingers on his chin in thought.

"What about the girl? She could... She was... Do you think she did that to the building?" Steve asked, pacing around the quinjet with Thor.

"If she can destroy my suit, she can definitely destroy a building," Tony said decidedly, wincing as Natasha put antiseptic on his cuts.

"We've gotta stop him," Steve said, more to himself than to the team, who already knew the truth to his statement.

**Sooo Ya... hehe, Tony!Whump.**

**He's my favorite avenger.**

**Anywhoozles, (that is now a word), what should happen next? Any thoughts? Would love to hear them from you in the reviews!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D To make my day!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The silver streak waited along with his sister on the street near the tower's entrance.

As civilians walked past them, some ignored them, some congratulated them on their lovely costumes, and some grew afraid of the silver man and the red haired girl.

"What are we supposed to do?! We can't take down the girl without the boy attacking, and the boy is... He's like... Invincible!" Steve said as everyone filed down the hall to the main room, sitting around the couches and chairs discussing the witch and the silver streak.

"I could destroy that man with my hammer!" Thor bellowed happily, taking a huge bite out of his pop tart.

"Maybe you could, but even so, we can't get close enough to hurt him, he's too fast," Bruce said.

Tony hung the phone he had been talking to since they entered the building and said one last, "Yes, Pepper, I'm really fine. Goodbye. Yes, I love you too."

He threw the phone back on the counter, then rubbed his eyes as he turned to face the group, who was still talking.

"Tony, how fast was he? Estimate, 100 mph? 1000 mph?" Bruce asked him, turning every pair of eyes to Tony.

"I don't know, it seemed like he could control how fast he went," Tony replied, effectively removing the sets of eyes from his face.

"How about the girl? She seems defenseless... I mean, minus the whole... _she could probably level an entire town with the flick of her finger _thing, that means we have to get her when she's distracted, overwhelm her," Natasha said, sitting cross legged on the sofa.

"That'd definitely bring the silver guy to her, he's protective. I mean, look at what he did to Tony, and that was only because he got too close to her," Clint stated, motioning to Tony's bruised face.

"True..." Bruce said, thinking aloud, "So we'd have to contain him."

"Contain him?" Tony asked interestedly.

"A cage... A cell... A plastic box... A giant alien from outer space that can eat him?" Bruce suggested.

Tony noticeably flinched at the memory of the giant Chitauri worm-like creatures, one of which he went inside.

Bruce looked at him with curiosity, but Tony shook his head and excused himself to get a glass of water.

"Be right back," Natasha said as Tony entered the kitchen, following him with silent steps.

"Come on Stark, get yourself together," Tony was whispering to himself, assuming no one could or would sneak up on him.

"What don't you have together?" Natasha asked suspiciously, a gentle smile painted on her face as he became startled at her voice.

"Nothing," Tony lied, casually grabbing his water and heading back to the main room.

"Don't lie to me, Tony," Natasha said, grabbing his arm, holding his gaze.

"You don't know me," Tony said angrily, rejoining the team in the main room.

"I wish I didn't," Natasha whispered to the empty kitchen.

She didn't rejoin her friends that night, instead she snuck into the air vents, crawled to her room swiftly, and locked herself in her room. Not only mad at Tony, but mad at herself, for not knowing what was wrong.

"Natasha, are you in there? Come on, open the door!" Clint yelled after they had finished talking and headed to their rooms to sleep.

"Go away, Clint, I'm fine," Natasha called to him, effectively forcing him to stop banging on the door.

"I'll see you in the morning..." Clint said when she became silent once again.

She nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her, "Yeah."

He questioned her unsteady voice, but didn't doubt that if something was going on, she would tell him, wouldn't she?

**Okay, I can't decide. I just can't. Does Tony have to tell them or does Natasha have to find out and ruin his secret? Because I can't freaking decide.**

**Leave your suggestions in the review section below! **

**I thank you all again for the lovely support and reviews over the last few weeks!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Remember, this story is going on for quite a while, so don't miss any chapters! Follow the story! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, I apologize for not keeping the story daily. I started school this Monday and man does it take some adjusting. I apologize again because I don't think I'll be able to keep all my stories daily. I will try to post one chapter for each story every two-three days. (Mainly talking about Avenger's Tower and New Suits).**

**Please keep reviewing, it really inspires me to continue writing when I hear such positive feedback! :D**

Chapter 10

The next morning, Bruce woke to the sound of banging and the sizzle of sparks flying.

He sleepily pulled on his jeans and a green buttoned shirt.

Tony was pounding against a piece of metal for his suit when Bruce opened the workshop door with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing down here... so early?" Bruce asked, seeing the bags under his eyes, and the annoyed wrinkle between his eyes that had stayed there since the night before.

Tony ignored him, not wanting to have another conversation about his sleeping schedule. He'd sleep when he wanted to.

"What did Natasha say to you in the kitchen last night? She went to her room after you talked... And you didn't exactly seem happy about whatever she said," Bruce told him, approaching the workbench Tony was bent over.

"She um... It wasn't anything important, just a... Just uh... She was probably just tired," Tony threw words out of his mouth, trying to sound normal, although he failed miserably.

"You'd tell me if something was going on, right?" Bruce questioned.

"Bruce, you. are. not. my. parent. You. are. teammate. Teammates no annoy each other," Tony said, timing a smack with the hammer with every word, then shaking his head when he placed the hammer down.

"I'm not being annoying, I'm being concerned," Bruce said, messing with a tablet on the desk.

"Well don't be, every thing's peachy," Tony lied again. He disliked lying to his friends, but he didn't want anyone to know, it was annoying enough when Rhodey found out. Even now he treats him differently because of it.

"Fine, fine," Bruce put his hands up, "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"You are forgiven," Tony said, twisting a bolt into the leg of a suit.

They spent a long time in the lab, until the familiar sounds of Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor's voices were booming from the kitchen.

"Let's go eat, we've been down here long enough," Bruce said, wiping his hands on a rag.

Tony, at first, wanted to ignore him and keep working, but his grumbling stomach won the fight.

He nodded and went upstairs with Bruce, grabbing a pop tart from the now overflowing supply of the special pop tart pantry.

Thor was stuffing poptarts in his mouth happily.

Natasha and Clint were eating granola bars and orange juice on the bar stools.

Steve, already having eaten, was standing around talking to Clint and Natasha.

When Tony came up from the stairwell, Natasha glared at him curiously.

"Where were you last night? I heard you come downstairs at 11:23," Natasha said, as if it wasn't strange that she'd memorized the time.

"My... workshop," Tony replied casually.

"And did you forget about the whole _sleeping at night _thing?" Clint asked, suppressing a laugh, but openly smiling.

"I wasn't tired, mide as well get something done," Tony said, glad to keep the conversation away from _why _he couldn't sleep.

Steve clicked the button the remote to turn the secure SHIELD channel on, and a message from Fury, Nikolaus J. was waiting for them in the inbox.

The message popped up in large font on the screen, "The tower has been requested entry from an unknown source, Stark, take care of it."

So it was the usual someone was trying to come and get the avenger's signatures type thing.

Tony opened the files on his phone to show him the profile of the person trying to get in _this _time, and found a familiar name on the persistent reporter's list.

_Colonel James Rhodes_

"I knew I forgot to add someone to the free access list," Tony said, swiping his finger on the screen, opening the locked sign next to Rhodey's name.

"Who is it?" Steve asked.

"You'll love him, he's just like you Mr. Spangly Soldier," Tony said, patting him on the back as he typed Rhodey's number into his phone.

"Tony! I tried to come and talk to you last night, but Jarvis didn't recognize my ID card!" Rhodey's voice was angry and irritated.

"Sorry, sorry, Never do it again, I promise, doors are open to you, come at your will," Tony replied, his voice becoming more fun as he talked to his best friend.

"I'm at a hotel down the block, I'll be there around noon," Rhodey said, then the phone went silent.

"Classic, hangs up before I can uninvite him," Tony says sarcastically, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

**Rhodeyness! :DDDDD**

**I seriously love this guy.**

**He's like the best character ever.**

**Okay, enough fan-girling. I have had some questions in the reviews about how Quick Silver picked up Thor's hammer. Considering I have never seen them in action, I can't seem to figure out why he wouldn't be able to take it. He is one of the most powerful new characters coming into AOU next year. But yes, I understand both sides of the argument.**

**Also, you had questions about why I didn't call Quick Silver Pietro Maximoff and why I didn't call Scarlett Witch Wanda Maximoff. Truth be told, in my private fan fictions, I didn't bother to look up their names, so here, I just did the same thing.**

**But in order to make the story make sense, and at the same time make you guys happy, I'll just say that I didn't use the names in that chapter because they didn't want to give away their identities. So yes, next time they're included, I will used their correct names.**

**Thank you for pointing out all those things for me. This is one of my first attempts on Pietro and Wanda, so be patient with me.**

**Thanks for continuing to read! Follow, Favorite, and Review to make me a happy person!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rhodey?" Natasha asks intelligently, as if she knew everything.

"Yes, princess assassin, it was Rhodey," Tony smirked, then let out an annoyed sigh.

"Try to be normal," he asked the room of avengers.

"Don't worry Tony, he's not at all normal," Natasha patted Tony on the shoulder, then walked out of the room swiftly.

"I'll be in the workshop. Jarvis, tell me when his car enters the parking garage," Tony spoke to the invisible butler.

"Tony- You've already been in the workshop all night-" Bruce began, but was cut off by Jarvis.

"Of course sir," Jarvis replied briskly.

"That thing still creeps me out," Steve whispered to Clint once Tony was safely out of ear shot.

"I'll try to seem less creepy, Captain Rogers," Jarvis spoke over the speakers.

Steve's eyes opened, alarmed that the computerized voice could hear everything he said.

Clint laughed at Steve's obvious distress, but Thor also seemed freaked out by the strange voice.

Bruce shook his head, a smile on his face.

Thor and Steve were still in the main room when Clint left to find Natasha in the training room.

Her voice bursted from the speakers, "Steve, Thor, want to come down here and spar?" She seemed excited to kick some avenger butt.

"Sure," Steve said, having nothing better to do.

"Certainly, but I fear that Mjornir will be an unfair advantage," Thor said happily, swinging his hammer around as he followed Steve downstairs.

Bruce was in his lab for most of the morning, Tony was in his workshop.

When Jarvis' voice piped from the speakers, Tony's ears listened intently.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes has parked his vehicle in the main garage, he is now entering the lobby. Shall I direct him to the main floor?" Jarvis asked politely.

"Yep, I'll be up there as soon as..." Tony didn't finish his sentence, instead he tightened the last wire into it's place on his suit's new boot and then hopped up the stairs to the main room as the elevator's doors opened.

"Hey buddy," Tony said, giving him a quick *manly* version of a hug.

"Hey, what's the sound coming from the training floor? Or don't I want to know?" Rhodey replied, signaling back towards the elevator.

"Well... You'll meet them soon enough," Tony said decidedly.

"How's everything going?" Rhodey asked, leaving the subject of the assassins and the god for another time.

"Tower's fully functional, Jarvis has a few more databanks to run through, then it'll be complete. How d'you like the "A" on the front? Pretty cool, huh?" Tony asked, leading him to the kitchen where he offered him a drink.

"Just water, thanks," Rhodey said, putting a hand up to the alcohol offered.

Tony took water too.

"I wasn't asking about the tower, I meant you," Rhodey said, seeming a bit on edge.

"What?" Tony asked, after being stared at for a minute straight.

"Have you seen the news?" Rhodey asked careful not to say it too fast.

"What's on the news?" Tony replied, sensing Rhodey's uneasiness.

"They're saying things about you," Rhodey said, trying to make it sound like no big deal, but failing.

"Jarvis, turn the TV on, channel 27," Rhodey said, turning to face the plasma screen TV in the room.

Tony remained quiet as the news reporter said things like, "_Billionaire Tony Stark destroys suits, apparently uninterested in protecting the civilian population anymore," "Tony Stark, dead or alive? No word from him for three months now, supposedly he has been in the newly secured avenger's tower," "We have not seen the iron man armor in action except for one time, at which time we assume the pilot was Colonel James Rhodes,"_

"They think when we took off for the SHIELD base YOU were piloting MY suit?!" Tony yelled at the television, throwing the remote into the screen, sending a large crack across the perfectly smooth surface.

"Tony, calm down, it's just rumors," Rhodey said, standing up, grabbing Tony's arm.

"Just rumors... Right, well, rumors have a way of being believed by everyone except the person they're being told about," Tony bellowed angrily.

Rhodey noticed the way his hands shook, he noticed the bags under his eyes, and he noticed the annoyed glare being thrown at him. Which would he confront first?

"I'm on your side, I was down there trying to get them to stop telling lies earlier. Tony, it's what they do, don't let it bother you. I shouldn't have told you in the first place," Rhodey said, pressing the button on the broken TV to make the screen go black.

Tony shook his head to clear it, then heard the familiar footsteps of Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Thor coming up the hall.

Tony saw that Bruce had joined them when they passed his lab, and they were entering the main room as Tony tried to think of a way to make sure they didn't see the news when Rhodey waved a friendly hand to them.

"Hey, I'm James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodes," Rhodey said in greeting.

"That's my thing," Tony said jokingly to the group, pointing joking fingers at the smirking assassins, god, hulk, and super solider.

"Tony, I wanted to show you something on the war machi- Iron patriot armor," Rhodey corrected himself.

"War machine is so much cooler..." Tony said happily, leading Rhodey down the stairs to his workshop.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but he didn't disagree.

**Rhodeyness! **:D

**Anyways, what shall happen next will be extraordinary! It will be breathtaking! It will be- *spoilers not available at this time, come back when chapter 12 is released*.**

**I have everything where it should be, and honestly, I think I have this set up perfectly.**

**Can't WAIT to write the next chapter, and I hope you guys can't wait to read it!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS Take a moment, Follow, Favorite, and Review. Just a moment. Just enough time to put a smile on my face :DDDD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to PM me for quick responses! Can't wait to hear from you guys :D!**

Chapter 12

"So the armor here, would be differently set than here," Tony pulled up a holographic image of Rhodey's suit.

"So you'd add more repulsers down the arm?" Rhodey replied, never having been able to follow his friend's scientific mind as quickly as Bruce.

"No, no, no, I'd just replace this piece of armor with titanium," Tony said, zooming in on part of the armor's chest piece.

"Alright," Rhodey said, not able to question the genius of Tony Stark.

Tony nodded and told Jarvis to begin replacement pieces on Rhodey's suit.

"When'll it be finished?" Rhodey asked Tony, but was replied by a robotic voice.

"The war machine armor will be fully functional in less than ten minutes," Jarvis replied cooly.

Rhodey nodded.

"You have somewhere to be?" Tony asked, grabbing a sheet of metal from under his desk.

"Nah, I just... curious," Rhodey finished, looking at one of Tony's old arc reactors which were encased in cases similar to the one Pepper used when she gave Tony's old one to him as a gift. _(This is explained in Iron man 1 if you're curious)_

"Thought you said you weren't gonna keep these?" Rhodey asked, turning back to Tony.

"Ya, well, if Pepper hadn't saved that first one, I wouldn't be here to keep them," Tony replied, then realized exactly what he had just said, turning towards Rhodey.

Rhodey nodded, not needing words. He knew Tony well enough that sometimes looks were enough.

"How have you been-..." Rhodey began shakily, "doing?"

"I'm fine," Tony said, wondering whether he had just lied to Rhodey.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" Rhodey asked.

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked instead.

"With my life," Rhodey said without hesitation.

"Then trust me to take care of myself," Tony nearly begged.

"Deal," Rhodey said with a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure you'd love to meet the band of freaks," Tony threw a joke out, trying to lighten the mood as they went up the stairs.

"Aren't you considered one of them?" Rhodey tossed back.

"Eh... Kinda," Tony conceded.

"Hello!" Thor boomed from where he stood, Natasha and Clint were practically sitting on each other, occupying a couch, and Steve was sitting on a chair next to where Bruce was standing next to Thor.

Rhodey smiled politely, inside wondering how the heck Tony had gotten accustomed to living with a god.

Tony read his mind, throwing an annoying smile in his direction.

They sat around, talking about random things. Not anything like the weather, more like the rainbow bridge, electrical bows, grappling hooked arrows, throwing knives, new weapons that were being added to war machine, and of course, they touched down on the subject of a certain green something.

Then there was a rather strange buzzing noise coming from right outside the window, where a silver... bird? was flying so quickly no one could make it out. Then a reddish flare came from the ground below, where a metallic outdoor restaurant was being evacuated as the red haired girl lifted table after table, fitting them together into a large dart-like shape.

She began lifting her arms to force the dart-like creation towards the large glass window of the main room of the tower.

"Is that?" Natasha began, but needed not to finish.

"Yeah," Clint finished, grabbing his bow, which was leaning over the edge of the couch, and notching an arrow from the quiver that almost never left his shoulder.

"You might want to get your suits on," Steve suggested to Rhodey and Tony as he lifted his shield onto his arm.

They were already summing their armor.

The glass shattered just as Tony's face plate was coming down, blocking the glass shard heading towards his head.

Thor's hammer flew to him through the hallway of the tower, his face losing his normally fun, light mood.

A rather green version of Bruce leapt onto the silver being, knocking him into another building a bit lower than the Avenger's Tower.

**CLIFF HANGERS! :D**

**I make you all a deal.**

**You get chapter 13 tonight if you send some follows, favorites, and reviews my way!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thor leapt out the window, flying down to ground level, where he flew straight into the red haired witch, knocking her to the ground.

Although, not before the dart had gone straight through the edge of the building.

Natasha was flipping from piece of broken building to wires that were flying loosely from the broken wall.

Clint grabbed her arm, raising her up onto a ladder leading to the roof, where they shot arrows, and threw knives in the direction of the silver man being pinned against a building by the hulk.

Rhodey and Tony were helping Thor with the witch, but she quickly found a weakness. She forced her hands together as she hopped away from the demigod.

They flung opened and when they did, about five pieces of each suit were ripped off of the remaining pieces.

"She's really getting on my nerves..." Tony yelled to Rhodey, no longer having his faceplate attached to his suit.

Rhodey still had his faceplate, along with the top part of his suit. He only had one of his silver legs left, though.

Tony's suit's legs were still in tact, but the top was a mangled mess of wires, cords, sparking pieces, and a broken helmet.

Tony flew up with the repulsers on his feet and smashed into the red haired girl, who flipped a pinky, using an unknown magic to fling Tony across the street and into the steel wall of the tower.

He shook his head to clear it, but there was an unwelcome urge to close his eyes.

"Tony, come on," Rhodey yelled as Thor pursued the girl, who was having trouble with the powerful Mjornir.

"Yeah, I'm coming... coming... Where are we going?" Tony requested as he was lifted by the wreck of a silver war machine.

He felt a breeze he recognized as flying in a suit, but it was dragged out and he smelled burning metal and sparking wires.

He remembered being leaned against a wall, a familiar buzz of arrows flying from Clint's bow, and a red haired assassin lingering above him.

* * *

Steve was approaching the building where hulk was smashing the silver man over and over into the roof, which was made of concrete.

He was using a similar method that Clint remembered him describing after their encounter with Loki.

"Steve, move!" Clint yelled into the commlink, the super soldier obeyed and jumped out of the way of the incoming arrow, which pierced the silver man's shoulder, and since it was invented by Stark, that wasn't all. The arrow electrocuted the man, leaving him unconscious in the hulk's angry grasp.

"Nice shot, feathers," Hulk said happily, quoting a phrase he had heard Tony say once.

"I'll take him to the basement. Stark, didn't you say you kept cages Fury had designed for the hulk?" Steve spoke into the commlink, unaware of the commotion on the rooftop.

* * *

"Yeah, there're cages down there," Natasha yelled over the commlink, "Take him."

"Where's Stark?" Steve asked when Rhodey landed next to him, grabbing the silver man's arm and bringing it together with his other behind him.

They flew to the parking garage, then entered the secret password and the extra basement storage room opened.

"He's fine, on the roof with Natalie- Natasha and Clint," Rhodey said, stumbling with the fake and real names he had heard from Pepper and Tony.

"What happened?" Steve requested as they left the silver man in the cage, locking the door and returning to the street, where Thor and Hulk were being tossed around by seemingly nothing as the girl used her overpowering magic.

"What are we expected to do against such a power?!" Thor bellowed unhappily, his hammer's lightening having no effect on the girl as she just threw it right back at him.

"He got thrown against the tower, he'll be fine..." Rhodey said, trying not to be distracted as he blasted his repulsers at the girl, who dodged them easily.

"No idea," Steve replied to Thor, who didn't bother attempting to throw his shield at the girl, knowing she would dodge that just as easily.

* * *

Tony's head had a streak of blood from an unknown source in his hair to his chin, but he paid no attention to it when he saw the chaos unfolding below him.

"We should get down there," Clint said, seeing that the others needed help.

"Yep," Natasha said.

Tony grabbed her around the waist and took off toward the ground without asking.

"Stark!" she yelled, but was unconfused when he landed her right in front of the girl.

She sunk a dart into her neck, and then another, and another.

The girl fell after the third, being overcome with the paralyzing drug that Tony had designed for purposes such as this.

Clint watched from the roof in awe, not being surprised when the super soldier, hulk, Thor, and Rhodey couldn't defeat the girl, but then Natasha swooped down and totally showed them up.

"I was about to do that," Rhodey said manly, his paralyzing darts still wedged in their compartment in his suit.

"Of course you were," Natasha said evenly. Clint shot a rope down with an arrow, then swung down with his bow.

"Let's get this... thing... Contained," Bruce said as he pulled up his now-too-large pants.

"Splendid idea, my friend," Thor said, smiling at their victory.

**Okay, so I'll keep this short and sweet. **

**I have sooo many ideas, and sooo many suggestions from you guys I still want to use.**

**AND I WILL!  
So review, Favorite, and Follow! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Clint and Steve left the man and the woman who they had fought locked up in cages that Tony had left in the basement.

Bruce was redressed moments after entering the damaged building. When the group approached the room that was once their living area, they saw the piles of debris, the leftover bent and broken tables, and a not so happy look on Tony's face told them not to make it seem as bad as it looked.

"I'll bet we'll have this place fixed by tomorrow," Natasha said, placing her hand gently on Tony's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Jarvis, open the trash chute. And order some new windows," Tony said. He shrugged Natasha's grasp off and scooted some broken glass around with his suit's boot's toe.

Natasha grabbed a towel from the kitchen, which was relatively unharmed, and made it a bit damp.

She grabbed Tony's arm and forced him to sit while she looked at his head, getting complaints about how he needed to help clean up, since it was _his tower _and that it was not _their responsibility _to clean it up.

"We live here too," Steve said with a smirk, for once thinking beyond the genius.

Tony saw that as his cue to shut up.

Rhodey used the arms of his suit to lift the tables and toss them down the trash chute, along with the debris, which Clint, Steve, and Thor assisted him with.

After Natasha had cleaned the wound on Tony's head, she grabbed a large broom and thrust it into the grasp of Dummy.

He squeaked along the ground happily, cleaning up the dusty floor in no time.

Rhodey removed his sparking suit, as did Tony. Tony retreated to the workshop not long after that, saying he'd better start some new suits.

Rhodey offered to help, but Tony shook off his offer and instead went down alone.

Everyone stayed in the main room brushing the glass off the chairs and sofas while a Stark Industries quinjet landed on the roof and slid new windows into the place of the broken ones.

"Good as new," Clint said, admiring the new glass windows as they clicked into place.

"These windows are thick enough to stop over one million bullets before cracking in one single millisquare," Jarvis' voice spoke to the team, happy to have something to inform something of, since Tony had requested Jarvis to silence his voice in the lab until he was finished.

"Is he still down there?" Bruce finally asked, staring down the staircase to the workshop.

Rhodey stood and without further explanation silently went down the workshop.

* * *

Tony had been on edge since he went unconscious on that roof, now it was even more so. He couldn't focus on the bolts he was meant to be tightening, he couldn't stand the constant worry of his AI, who noted that his hands were shaking.

"Mute." Tony said, and the room became silent.

He went back to work.

When he heard a familiar sound coming from the stairs, he didn't know what to do, didn't know whether to hide, or whether to run? Who was it? He saw Rhodey.

"When are you coming back up?" Rhodey asked from the door, leaning in.

"Um... I don't... I don't know," Tony said, turning his seat to face a half finished faceplate.

"What's goin' on?" Rhodey requested, coming further into the workshop.

"Nothing, why?" Tony asked, a bit too quickly.

Rhodey looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just tired, maybe I should goto bed. Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," Tony said, trying to find a reason why he shouldn't be allowed in his workshop all night.

He entered the elevator on the far side of the room.

The doors closed, leaving Rhodey in the workshop alone.

"Alright then," Rhodey said, turning back to the stairs.

* * *

"He went to bed," Rhodey said to the silenced sitting area.

"Just now?" Natasha asked evenly, secretly wondering why in the world Tony Stark would goto bed willingly.

"Is that strange?" Rhodey asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"He normally sleeps in the workshop, with a screwdriver as a pillow," Clint said, earning a short laugh from Steve.

"He was just tired, probably the whole... Crazy magic dudes flying around thing had something to do with it," Rhodey replied.

"I'm gonna head to sleep too, g'night," Bruce murmured the last part as he yawned. The elevator doors shut behind him.

Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Thor stayed up a bit later, but they too decided that getting sleep before they questioned their house guests was probably a wise choice.

**SOOO... I have multiple ways the story could continue, but I do however have a way I'd prefer to continue it. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome in the review section \/\/\/\/!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to make me a happy Marvel-Lover! :D**

**Can't wait to see what you guys thought of chapter 14!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**P.S. Review it up! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The tower was silent, everyone was asleep, the doors were locked, and the security systems were all on high alert, making certain that the woman and man in the basement stayed where they were supposed to.

A voice crept into his head, one he heard quite often in his nightmares, "We're a team, trust me, Like your father and I, a team, trust me, like your father, trust me, we're a team!" Obidiah's voice filled his mind until he could do nothing but shake himself awake, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

There was a sheen of sweat on his face, and he was noticeably shaking everywhere.

The clock read 2:38 AM.

Tony decided against going back to sleep, knowing it'd only lead to more horrifying visions.

He crept down the stairs to his workshop, where he spent the rest of his night in silent work. Work that could be done a lot faster with hands that weren't shaking.

* * *

Rhodey had the ability to make himself at home anywhere. He was dressed and showered by 7:30 AM, and he decided to go down to the kitchen and see if he could find something to eat.

While he poured a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, there was silence.

Then, as he grabbed the milk from the fridge, there was a loud crash and then a muffled, "Dammit!", which came from the workshop.

Rhodey put the milk back and headed down the stairs, finding a sleep-deprived Tony, along with a sparking, smoking piece of armor.

Tony didn't noticed the door open as he sprayed the smoldering armor on his workbench.

He put a hand on his face in defeat, sitting down on a stool by the workbench.

"Tony?" Rhodey said reproachfully.

"Oh, hey," Tony jumped up from the stool, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't know you were-" he stopped, trying to get his hands to retire from their new job of shaking uncontrollably, "I thought you were still asleep."

"Alright, that's enough, what is it you're not telling me?" Rhodey nearly yelled, demanding an answer.

"Nothing..." Tony tried, but when the disappointed glare from Rhodey met his eyes, he looked down in defeat, "Everything."

"You're still having nightmares?" Rhodey asked, trying to get him to talk.

"I don't know, maybe. I just... It's easier to come down here and do... Do what I did before all this," Tony almost yelled the last part, opening his arms, motioning to the machines and unfinished projects around him.

"Why don't you come back to Malibu? It'd be nice to have you around again, and Pepper has been going back and forth so much, it'd be easier on both of you," Rhodey suggested.

"I have responsibilities to these people," Tony remarked, as if hearing it for himself for the first time.

Rhodey nodded, thinking.

"Look, if you can't do this, you don't have to," Rhodey said finally.

"Yes, I do," Tony smirked, "These idiots wouldn't last a day without me."

Rhodey sent him the eye roll he used to use when Tony was trying to explain a new weapon, back while he still made them for the military.

"I gotta head back, call me... If you need anything," Rhodey finished, heading towards the door.

Tony dialed Rhodey's number on his stark phone, "I need an opinion."

Tony called his suit to him, which assembled around him.

It was red and gold, with a strip of silver around the arc reactor.

"That's incredible," Rhodey said in awe, admiring the new suit.

**Reviews! Please! Haven't written on this story in quite a bit, and I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**Next chapter will be about Wanda and Pietro! Promise :D!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was an unspoken agreement for everyone to converge on the two prisoners in the basement. Somehow, they all seemed to know that after lunch was the time. Even Tony, who had been in his workshop, heard the elevators slide down to the basement, knowing he too should come.

When Tony stepped out of the elevator, he found the other five surrounding the see-through cages.

The boy with silverish, whiteish hair was staring at them, as if trying to memorize every detail of their appearances.

He looked to the girl eventually, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Who are they?" she whispered to him.

"Avengers," the silver man spoke quietly, fully aware that he was being listened to.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked skeptically, his glasses being used to see them closely.

"I am Pietro Maximoff." the silver man began, "This is my sister, Wanda," Pietro spoke carefully, each word coming very slowly.

"Why did you attack us?" Natasha demanded.

"Because you threaten our existence," Wanda replied to her.

"How?" Natasha pressed.

"You don't know how to control us, so we frighten you. You wish to destroy us," Wanda quipped, turning back to her brother.

"We don't want to destroy you," Steve jumped in.

"Your iron man seems to think differently," Wanda said, staring contently at Tony, as if seeing into his mind.

"How did she do that?" Tony whispered to Bruce, who shook his head confusedly.

"I can see everything you are thinking, each and every one of you," Wanda replied, "I know your thoughts are consumed of Schwarma, hammer man."

"She's good!" Thor bellowed in awe.

Steve looked worriedly at Natasha and Clint, who returned the worried glances.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Clint asked, tired of waiting to ask the most obvious questions.

"I am what you would refer to on your world as... A witch," Wanda said cooly.

"We come from a place away from here," Wanda continued.

"Well, thanks for the description," Steve said, annoyed at the witch.

"I believe our place of coming from was named Eastern Europe," Pietro chimed in helpfully.

Everyone looked around the room, waiting for someone other than themselves to come up with a response.

Tony flipped a switch on the wall, causing a steel wall to drop in front of the cages and for the room the avengers now stood in to become sound-proof.

"They're not staying here, It's not safe for us or the city," Tony spoke quickly, making certain he wasn't interrupted.

"Where else are we supposed to take them?" Bruce asked.

"A helicarrier? Fury has better cages up there anyway," Tony replied, trying to beat around the bush when it came to the cage that had been designed for the Hulk.

"Right," Bruce said, backing off from the conversation.

"I'm calling Fury," Tony said before anyone could argue.

No one did.

Tony left the room to talk with Fury, and the rest of them stood there, stunned that they'd been talked into something by Tony of all people.

"Is this really the smartest idea?" Clint asked no one specifically.

"Maybe," Natasha said, and with that they all went back up the elevator and waited in the main room for Tony to come back up.

* * *

"Alright, so the helicarrier is landing above the building in five minutes. We need to bring the magic siblings up to meet their new prison," Tony called from the hallway, entering the main room where everyone sat sipping drinks and talking.

"How are we supposed to get the cages to the roof? They won't fit in the elevator," Bruce pointed out.

"We could tie them up and carry them," Natasha suggested, not at all wary at the thought of it.

"I guess," Clint said, willing to go along with anything his teammate suggested.

Steve nodded, followed by Bruce and Thor.

"Alright then, let's go," Natasha said, standing up slowly, then taking off towards the elevator like a black widow spider scampering along the ground unnoticed.

Everyone got in the elevator, since it was plenty spacious for the six of them, although not large enough for the 15 ft by 16 ft cages.

They unlocked the cage doors, since Pietro and Wanda were on the back wall of the cage already, and it seemed like a good enough time.

But then the silver streak grabbed the girl, bolted towards an unprepared, unsuited Tony, who had opened the door.

The silver streak disappeared into the elevator shaft, looking as if it was heading up to street level.

Clint and Steve immediately started trying to pry opened the closed elevator doors, but even the strength of captain america himself couldn't unlock the sealed doors that Tony Stark had designed to used _against _adversaries, not _them._

"Here," Natasha handed a tissue to Tony, who was standing next the open cage door with a bruise on his nose, followed by blood dripping slowly down his face.

"Thanks..." Tony said, noticing his bleeding nose for the first time.

"Jarvis! Send down the mark 50!" Tony yelled into the air, patiently awaiting his AI's response.

"Gladly, sir," Jarvis' voice came threw the speakers.

"They're heading to street level, we've gotta get up there!" Steve yelled, giving up on the opening of the elevator doors, moving to the ladders leading to the sewers connected to the large basement.

Clint opened his bow and notched an arrow, following Steve up the metal ladder.

**What will happen next? Wanda and Pietro are so cool.**

**Would love some reviews!**

**Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! :D**

**-MarvelLuver The lover of all things marvel. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All six of them emerged on the road.

Bruce was turning green, Tony's repulsers were allowing him to hover, Natasha was preparing her pistols, Clint had a notched arrow ready, Thor's hammer was swinging wildly, Steve's shield was slid down his arm into it's usual stance.

Pietro and Wanda were standing on the road, surveying the fleeing crowds of civilians.

Wanda was nodding her head as if she understood something that interested her a great deal.

It interested her so much that she was unprepared when an archer dressed in black assassin's cloths with a sheath of arrows over his back crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Pietro turned to help his sister, but was distracted by Hulk, who grabbed him by the foot and swung him into a glass wall.

"Demon!" Pietro yelled, speeding towards the Hulk, surprisingly knocking him out of the way as he engaged in a fight with Steve.

"Barton, go to your three o'clock," Tony's voice came to Clint through a commlink in his ear.

Clint obeyed and stepped to his left.

A millisecond later a repulser blast knocked the witch down, her hair becoming smokey and burnt.

Moments later it regrew into even more beautiful red threads.

"You carry your own hair products with you," Clint attacked her from the side again, "Because that's normal."

"You fool! You dare fight me?" Wanda screamed at him, waving the tips of her fingers, creating a wind that lifted Clint into the air and then into Tony, who was hovering above trying to find some way to help take down the witch.

"Thanks," Clint spoke calmly for someone who was just flung into iron man by _air. _Tony carefully placed him back on the ground.

The witch had fled, unseen by the team, who only now noticed that Pietro and Steve were still going at it.

Steve appeared ready to continue all day, same as the silver man.

Thor's lightning bounced off the silver streak, he was moving too fast to be hit.

"Cap, this guy is crazy!" Natasha was throwing knives in Pietro's direction, but unfortunately couldn't land a shot, for her aim was off since she was distracted making sure she didn't hit Steve, and because the man she was aiming at was moving at the speed of light.

"Really? Hadn't..." he swung his fist at Pietro. Pietro dodged, "Noticed!" He landed a blow to the silver man's face.

Pietro slowed down, but only enough to get down the street and re group with his sister.

Wanda was showing signs of anger.

"We should speak to them now," Pietro bellowed louder than Thor himself could.

"Yes, brother," Wanda replied, lifting her hands and then- black.

**Many Moments Later...**

"Tasha'... Tasha'..." Clint shook her shoulder until she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Wha-... What happened?" Natasha asked, immediately recognizing that they were locked in one of the many maintenance closets of Avenger's tower.

"Don't know, I don't hear anything, and the vent's welded shut," Clint replied, leaning back against the opposite wall.

"Where's everyone else...?" Natasha seemed fairly alert for someone who just awoke.

"Don't know."

Natasha nodded, turning towards the metal door, which appeared to be welded shut along with the vent.

**In the main room...**

"Hello, earthling," Wanda spoke fiercely, placing her hand on the arm of Tony Stark.

"Hey-... Wait, what the!?" Tony sprawled back away from her touch, noticing Steve, Thor, and Bruce all lazily waking up a few feet away from him, where they were gathered in the main room of Avenger's Tower with Pietro and Wanda.

She seemed displeased, but backed away and stood next to her brother as the other's sized up the situation.

"What... happened?" Bruce asked, not remembering ever un-hulking after the fight.

"She happened," Steve replied to him, turning to the red haired witch.

"We would like to negotiate with you," Pietro asked formally.

"And I would like to know how the _hell _you got into my tower?!" Tony yelled back, his voice full of confusion. He designed the security system, so having someone break in was rather irritating.

"We knocked," Wanda replied annoyingly.

Tony decided against pursuing a fight against a witch and scooted towards Bruce.

"Negotiate with us about what?" Steve asked Pietro.

"We would like to leave this planet, go someplace else," Pietro replied, happy to finally have someone willing to talk with him.

"Then why did you destroy that shield base?" Steve requested.

"They were not kind to us," Pietro replied.

"And you think we have been?" Tony's sarcasm was clear as day.

"Not particularly," Pietro admitted.

**Let me know what you guys think! I've gotten so busy with school, fan fiction has just... been unfortunately moved down a rung on my ladder of importance.**

**Metaphors! :D**

**Can't wait to write more, and it really does make a difference as to how long it takes for me to get around to another chapter when I see your reviews!**

**So leave me one below! Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**-MarvelLuver**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Do you hear anything?" Clint asked, boosting her up to the un-welded area above the door.

"I see them!" Natasha whispered, seeing Thor, Bruce, Tony, and Steve all in similar positions as they stared into the confusing eyes of the witch and the silver streak.

"And?" Clint wanted details.

"The boy and the girl are with them."

"Doing what? Tasha', I can't see them!" Clint scowled.

"Talking, move me closer," Natasha requested, pressing her ear against the door frame.

**In the main room...**

"Where are Barton and Romanov?" Steve finally decided to risk a question off-topic of the silver streak's preferred discussion of alien space ships he wished to acquire to leave Earth.

"There," Wanda pointed to the closet.

"Seven minutes in the closet," Tony quipped, but became silent at the disapproving glares from Steve and Bruce.

He shrugged.

"If we get you a ship, will you leave Earth alone?" Steve asked Pietro and Wanda.

"Yes," They said together.

Steve looked to Tony, asking if he had a space ship.

Tony scowled, then looked disappointed, as if to say, "I wish."

"We'll get you one then," Steve said, anything to keep the evil twins happy.

They seemed pleased and turned to leave, "We will be back after the next moon rotation," were Pietro's last words before they disappeared from the room in a silver flurry.

"Where are we gonna get a space ship?" Bruce turned to Steve.

He shrugged, then turned to the closet.

"Get us out of here!" There was a muffled yell from Clint.

"Working on it," Tony replied, grabbing his suit's glove, which was laying on the ground next to a half-broken suit.

He ripped the door away from it's metallic-grasps.

"Thanks," Natasha said as she stretched her arms across her chest.

Tony smirked at the mess of broken arrows and un-strung bow lying underneath Clint.

"You uh... need new arrows," he told the archer.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Clint said, grabbing a handful of broken arrow-pieces.

"Jarvis!" Tony yelled expectantly.

"Already ordered new arrows for Agent Barton, sir," Jarvis' robotic voice reported.

Clint smiled, but seemed weirded out by the robot voice.

**I haven't written in so long. Review if you liked the chapter! Even if you didn't! XD**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So how are we going to build a space ship for two insane witch speed demons?!" Tony turned to Bruce, who didn't know.

"What were we supposed to say? No?" Bruce made a point, Tony noted.

"Let's just get this done, the rest of you can clean up," Tony motioned to the melted metal and broken tables around the room.

Natasha nodded, a moment of weakness arising when she realized she could not help to build the space ship that the twins requested.

"Anything I can do?" Clint asked Tony, whispering to him as he and Bruce disappeared into the lab to get started.

"Keep her busy," Tony nodded understandably at Natasha.

Clint nodded, then went back to the others, who had begun to toss pieces of broken rubble down the trash shoot.

**LA DEE DA DEE DA LINE BREAK**

"How are we gonna do this," Tony leaned over old diagrams of engines for space vehicles he had looked into a few months back, with no grand results.

"We'll figure out something," Bruce said decidedly.

"And if we don't?" Tony seemed angry, he never liked to be told to do things he knew he couldn't do.

He slammed his fist against the metal cabinet's side and then went to his own holographic computer and began typing feverishly.

Hours passed, they found nothing. Clint came down with Steve to offer help, they were waved away. Natasha had gone to the training room, and had demolished half the dummies with her knives. Thor had eaten at least 30 boxes of pop tarts.

"I've got something," Tony finally said, flicking a hologram of a spaceship-engine that he had put together on the holographic technology.

"Now we just have to make it real," Bruce nodded to it, examining all the nooks and crannies to make certain that the engine was well put together.

All six of them cleared the room in the hanger on a helicarrier, which Fury provided.

They began working.

Tony hadn't slept in days, but they'd nearly finished it by the fifth day.

The twins of course had requested it in one moon rotation, but Thor had spoken with them and they had agreed to wait until the ship was done.

"You're sure it'll work?" Steve asked, not at all sure. He didn't believe anything so tightly put together could fly.

"Yep," Bruce answered, tightening a few bolts on the bottom.

"When are they coming?" Steve asked.

"An hour," Bruce shrugged.

"It'll be ready?" Steve continued.

"It is ready," Bruce concluded.

Steve looked to the large metallic spaceship, feeling small in the presence of such a powerful piece of technology.

"I'm leaving a present for our friends," Tony said to Bruce, coming over with a metal box.

Bruce peered inside, and flinched when he saw the contents, "Tony, we can't!"

"We will. They tried to kill us!" Tony said angrily, removing the explosive from the box carefully.

"Revenge isn't the best idea in this case," Steve said, his hand defensively placed between him and the explosive.

"You're name doesn't have to be on the bow," Tony snapped, then jumped into the cockpit of the ship and left the explosive attached to the engine. Once it's powered up, it'll take nearly an hour to heat the explosive to a temperature high enough to have it explode. Just enough time for the twins to get clear of Earth.

"What do you think?" Steve whispered to Bruce as Tony hopped out of the cockpit.

"Tony's lost his marbles," Bruce whispered back, then turned to see Wanda and Pietro enter the hanger gracefully.

"We request exit from this poisoness world!" Pietro demanded.

**So, what do you think'll happen?! Write in the reviews your guesses!**

**Only one more chapter to go! Are you all excited?**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I have enjoyed writing it sooo much! :D**

**Take a moment and Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"It's all yours," Tony yelled, a devilish smile hidden behind his unusually tired eyes.

He leaped off the steps to the cockpit, then sent a confirming look in Bruce's direction.

It wasn't returned.

Bruce didn't want to kill these people. Sure, they tried to kill all of them, and they nearly succeeded, but explode them? He couldn't let Tony kill them. Not like this.

"Bruce, don't," Steve grabbed Bruce's arm as he moved away from the six of them as they watched the twins carefully enter the ship.

"Why the hell are you helping Tony kill those people?" Bruce struggled against the super-solider's steel grip.

A green vein stuck out on Bruce's forehead, seizing all of Steve's attention.

He let go, but still stood between him and the ship.

"If you go in there now, and show them that Tony was gonna kill them, what are they going to do? Huh?" Steve pressed him.

"Kill Tony? Kill all of us?" Bruce shrugged in understanding.

Steve sighed, then looked to the ship's door, which was slowly closing.

Tony was now freely smiling.

"You can't," Bruce whispered to the billionaire.

"Yeah? I just did," Tony spat back, pressing a button on his phone, which was connected to the helicarrier's controls. The stoppers between the wheels of the ship were lifted.

The engine started.

The engine stopped, then again started.

Again it stopped, again it started.

Tony flinched.

"What?" Bruce asked, noticing the worried look that overtook the happy smile of success on Tony's face.

"If they restart the engine five times, the bomb'll go off on it's own," Tony shook his head, then began moving toward the ship, which was on the other side of the hanger.

"Tony, you can't, I don't agree with what you did, but you can't tell them," Bruce moved to stop him.

Once again the engine stopped. It started once more.

"I have to try," Tony ran towards the ship, alerting Clint, Natasha, and Thor that something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" Natasha called to Bruce.

"He left a bomb in the engine," Bruce ran after Tony, his skin becoming a strange shade of green.

"Oh my god," Natasha stopped moving for a moment, then kicked into high gear.

She grabbed Clint by the quiver and yanked him towards the ship, explaining on the way.

The engine stopped again.

"Tony! Come back!" Bruce yelled, knowing he'd never make it in time to stop them.

He turned around, as if he were going to come back.

Then the engine roared to life. The entire hanger was light. The hanger was burning. The hanger was fire.

The Hulk appeared around Clint, Natasha, and Bruce, saving them from the worst of the flames.

Thor was a demi-god. He was immune to burning alive.

The ship was everywhere. In bits and pieces.

There were alarms going off.

Then a terrifying sight came into Tony's vision.

The twins were hovering over him, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Tony Stark would be dead.

"Oops," was all he could think of to say.

He had flung himself under a box before the explosion, and have just enough protection to be saved from being cooked.

There were angry burns on his back, where he had been laying on the metal floor, which was now a live grill.

There was a thick cloud of smoke everywhere, you couldn't see more than a few feet in any direction.

"You sabotaged our ship! You monster!" Wanda yelled at him, lifting her finger. He was flung against a wall after the tiniest of motions, no Hulk in sight.

"Tony!" Natasha's voice was somewhere far off.

"Are they dead?" That was Steve. Probably wondering about the twins.

"I can't see ten feet in front of myself Tasha, how is a bow supposed to help?" Clint's voice was closer. They were getting nearer to the twins, nearer to Tony.

"You have your ears," Natasha's voice quipped, they were feet away.

Tony straightened up, using the wall as a source of direction.

"Nat-" Tony coughed as he breathed the thick smoke in, "Natasha!" he cleared his throat and went towards the voices.

"Tony!" she heard him, and they bumped into each other.

"Took ya long enough," Clint told him, offering a hand to Natasha, who took it gratefully and stood up next to the archer.

"Stay close," Clint whispered, then they went towards the sound of Hulk pounding the crap out of a witch.

"Pietro!" she yelled, but Pietro was busy fending off an angry super soldier.

"Wanda!" he replied, equally as cornered when Thor showed up wielding his hammer.

The twins were both being held down by the time Tony, Clint, and Natasha showed up.

"That was easy," Clint said, a childish grin on his lips.

"Just like Miami," Natasha smirked at a memory.

Clint smirked back.

"We left a bomb in your ship," Tony spoke up, a glad, confused look from the Hulk was sent his direction.

"We figured that out," Wanda said.

"Wouldn't take a genius," Clint murmured.

"Stay here," Tony offered.

He wasn't offered any reply.

"I mean, if you're not going to keep trying to kill us," Tony revised his statement.

"We would love to help you, but the SHIELD people do not want us here," Pietro's voice came through the smoke, which was becoming easier to see through as it disappeared out of the vents in the ceiling.

"We can change that," Tony sent his winning smile in Pietro's direction.

Wanda and Pietro smiled back, "Okay," Wanda said.

They were released.

**Wanda and Pietro gonna help the avengers do stuff! Yay!**

**So, for those of you who have stuck around through the whole story, I'd be grateful if you left me a review!**

**Did you like it?**

**I hope you did!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Also, let me know what other stories you might like to see me write!**

**-MarvelLuver**

Oh, and in case I forgot.

I'll be with you guys till the end of the credits!

*_EPIC ENDING* DUH DUH DUUUUUMMM!_

**THE END!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! A lot of you have been reading this story since the beginning, and I can't put into words how grateful I am!**

**So! If it'll make you guys very happy, I'll continue this story into another story, which I will begin soon. **

**A short summary of what the story would be \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Haha I made you scroll.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Okay, so basically... Pietro and Wanda would be trying to help the avengers do stuff.**

**They'd basically join them.**

**I watched the AOU trailer, and it made me want to write Scarlett Witch and Quick Silver so BADLY!**

**So, anyone who would be interested in this story, please please please take half a second and leave me a review!**

**Because with all honestly, if I don't get many reviews, I may not start this new project.**

**As much as I want to do it, I would really need to know that it wasn't only benefiting me.**

**I love writing, but with school and all that stuff, I want to know that not only am I getting to write my favorite characters ****_ever, _****but I'm writing for you awesome people! :D**

**I hope we can get some excitement for the new story,**

**-MarvelLuver**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, you guys are awesome :D**

**Have gotten multiple people saying to write the story!**

**I have decided that I shall!**

**OH MY ODIN I AM EXCITED FOR THIS!**

**Thanks so much for the continued support on my stories, means a lot!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**PS Leave me reviews here telling me what I should focus the story on, here are some examples of ideas that I've had.**

**1: Have it be mostly based around learning about Wanda and Pietro's powers, maybe some stuff with Tony and Bruce finding scientific explanations for parts of their abilities.**

**2: Have it be about the six avengers getting to know the magical twins!**

**3: Have it be Natasha and Clint centric. I had this thought because like Natasha said in the avengers movie, this is nothing they've ever trained for. Have it be about them getting used to the magic, ya know?**

**There's some ideas, and please, be my guest to create your own! I'll be beginning the writing process very soon, so be sure to send me your ideas very ****_very _****soon! (See what I did there? ;) )**

**XD Love you guys! **


End file.
